mbmbamfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 422: The Very Best Stains
"The Very Best Stains" was originally released August 27, 2018. Description We have become a hundred and fifty years old since the last time you heard from us! We're certain that, as goes our youthful vitality, so goes a significant portion of our audience. That is fine, because we're just bones now. Suggested talking points: Skeleton Grandpa, Celebrity Misidentification, TCBYBC, Sleepy Skateboard Tricks, Bacon Testing, The Forbidden Jones Soda Outline 0:45 - Intro. Griffin buys a fuck-ton of supplies for Disney World. Justin says "eclipse of the fart". Griffin already needs a vacation from his vacation. 9:19 - Justin introduces the first question - the question from last week about the celebrity misidentification at the grocery store, and explains that there will be a follow-up. 9:40 - Hi, brothers. I work at a grocery store deli in a rural area and a few days ago someone came to the counter who I'm 95% sure is a moderately famous Hollywood actor. This actor is not known to have a house about 15 to 20 minutes away from the store. My question is this: Should I have asked him if he really was the celebrity and told him I like his work, or did I do the right thing by just treating him like a normal customer? As well-known people yourselves, do you prefer to be recognized as you are going about your daily business, or would you rather be left alone to get your deli meat in peace? - Starstruck in the Woods Follow-up: I am pretty sure it was Luis Guzman. I believe he got some Black Forest ham. 17:39 - Y - Sent in by Merit Palmer, from Yahoo Answers user Ollie, who asks: I just got hired at Starbucks, but I don't drink coffee. A friend of mine told me the first day I have to try all the coffees. Can I opt out? 22:54 - I have recently picked up skateboarding, mostly as a way to get around faster. I don't know any tricks; that's not really my concern. However, I live in Edinburgh, which has a lot of cobbles and uneven pavements, and pretty much once per day I find myself completely eating shit. Worse than the actual incident is when I have to walk back to get my skateboard, which has shot meters and meters behind me. Is there any way I can make this situation look any cooler? Don't tell me not to just fall; that's not an option I'm willing to consider. - McFallen in Marchmont 31:59 - MZ - Sponsored by StitchFix. Message for Elowyn from Emmett. Message for Fidel from Dad. Message for Kat from Max. Advertisement for Stop Podcasting Yourself. 39:13 - Munch Squad - Chipotle Mexican Grill tests bacon 45:13 - Riddle Me Piss * I am like a dog, with a tail that wags and all, but I am not a dog. What am I? (A puppy) * What can be heard and caught but never seen? (A remark) * I pass before the sun, yet make no shadow. (The wind) 47:14 - Y - Sent in by S. Kirby, from Yahoo Answers user Megan, who asks: Which soda stains car seats the worst? the car seats are light gray and i wanna mess them up. 53:36 - Housekeeping 56:57 - FY - Sent in by "a few folks" but Tommy Travis sent it in first, from Yahoo Answers user Aeris, who asks: Is it true that some vegetarian won't even drive through a city if it has the word "ham" in it? Quotes Notes Category:Episodes Category:Munch Squad Category:Riddle Me Piss Category:Merit Palmer